


Of No Consequence

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: In time, the patterns became easier to fall into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Two drabbles. _When I am king, you will be first against the wall_ ~ Paranoid Android by Radiohead  


* * *

The wall feels cool against Dean’s cheek as he's shoved roughly against it. The muscles in his calves ache and burn as he's raised up on his toes, but he’ll take that ache any time for what he receives in return.

 

Sam's fingers dig harshly into his hips and this is the price that Dean pays; the reward that he desires. Harsh bites on the back of his neck and he cries out, urging Sam to bite him harder, to do whatever it is he wants to do to him. Dean doesn’t care.

 

He can take it. And he will.

 

-

 

When Dean first asks Sam to bite him harder and grip him tighter, (Tighter, Sam. _Please_...), his brother refuses, telling Dean he can't do that to him. He can't hurt Dean or purposefully cause him any pain like that.

 

But in time, it becomes easier for Sam to press his fingertips deeper inside as he holds Dean's thighs open, to twist them just that much harder, making him cry out in _pleasurepain_. Sam begins to understand that this is what Dean wants from him. This is what he needs.

 

And he realizes he needs it from Dean just as badly.

 

-


End file.
